Bombshell Supergirl
}} Bombshell Supergirl is a version of Supergirl from an alternate universe. Landing on Earth as an infant, Kara was found and raised on a farm in Soviet Russia. As the war broke out across Europe, Kara and her sister, Kortni Duginovna, sought to aid their country in the war effort and joined the all-female bombing squadron known as the "Night Witches". Background A young Russian girl named Varvara Dugina had an affair with an English aristocrat named Samuel Whitmore. While the pair loved each other, the notion of an intercultural union was frowned upon and Varvara was exiled to Siberia, where she met and married scientist Ipati Dugin, who himself was exiled after being kicked out of the Soviet Cosmonaut program under suspicion of sedition, while she was pregnant with Samuel's child. Living in a farm at Tarakanova Selo, Varvara and Ipati named their daughter "Kortni". Varvara was fond of stories and superstition. When Varvara and Ipati saw a meteorite crash near their home, she insisted that Ipati retrieve it so that their baby, Kortni, would be blessed by the Zorja: the twin goddesses who guard the skies at dawn and dusk. At the crash site, Ipati (who himself was interested in cosmology and wished to investigate for scientific reasons) found not a fallen star but a baby girl. Adopting the girl as their second daughter and naming her "Kara", the pair raised the girls as sisters. Varvara taught them fairytales while Ipati taught them the science of the stars. As war broke out across Europe, Kara and Kortni, now 17, wished to contribute to the war effort and left the farm to join the Night Witches air force in Moscow. The pilots were required to fly outdated and dysfunctional aircraft. Kara was forced to reveal her powers when Kortni's plane malfunctioned while in flight. Brought to the attention of Russian General Anton Arkayn, the duo were used as socialist heroes in propaganda, dubbed the "Super-girl" and "Star-girl" of Russia. Their first mission as heroes of Russia was to locate and destroy a German camp - or so they were told. In reality they discovered that the camp was actually a political prison, which contained political enemies and rivals of Arkayn's. Unable to kill the people in the camp, the duo disobeyed their orders and fled in dismay, only to discover that Arkayn had kidnapped their parents and threatened to kill them if the girls did not do as he ordered them. Instead rallying to rescue their parents, the pair only manage to escape with their mother. Fleeing oversees, the girls encounter an American ship where they meet Aquawoman (Mera), who brings them to the United Kingdom to join Amanda Waller's Bombshells team and join the other Bombshells in defending London from the combined forces of the Baroness, Edward Nygma, King Nereus and Edel Nacht. Combat Statistics *Bombshell Supergirl (Legends PvP) Involvement *Bombshell Supergirl is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Bombshell Supergirl appears in The Bombshell Paradox operation. Associated Equipment Trivia * Bombshell Supergirl is voiced by Adriene Mishler. * So that Kortni could keep up with her sister, Kara, their father, Ipati Dugin, gave Kortni the Cosmic Staff; which can absorb stellar energy and enable her to fly like Kara; in addition to other abilities. * English traitor and German spy, Edward Nygma, is fascinated by Supergirl and wishes to capture her for experimentation. Gallery LegendsBombshellSupergirl.png DCBombshells2.png DCBombshells3.png TheBombshellParadox2.jpg See also *DC Bombshells Category:Female Category:Supergirl Category:Heroes Category:DC Bombshells Category:Meta